


Stiles' New Neighbor

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - no pack, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassadeetalks on Tumblr suggested an AU of "I’m home alone and yet I really wanted this jar of pickles opened so I went next door to ask you to open the jar for me" - not pickles but basically this. With some manipulation added. </p>
<p>Just quick fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' New Neighbor

“So have you met your hot, new neighbor yet?” Erica asks, grabbing the TV remote from Stiles.

“No. I mean, I see him a couple of times a week. I’m getting on the elevator while he’s getting off it.  Or in the parking garage.” He sighs and scrubs a hand through his hair, a leftover habit from high school days. “It’s not like I can just stop him and say, ‘Hey, hot neighbor, you want to talk with me!’”

“No, of course you can’t do that,” Boyd says, nodding, not looking away from the movie that Erica found.

Stiles points and exclaims, “See, Boyd understands.”

“You absolutely can’t do that. It would be ridiculous.” He chuckles and grabs a handful of chips. “There’s absolutely no way you should start talking with a hot neighbor.”

“Thanks, Boyd, that’s enough support, thank you.” Stiles slumps in his chair and rests his head on Erica’s shoulder. “You’re good with crazy seduction plans. Help a loser out?”

She smiles and kisses the top of his head. “Working on it, Stiles. I’m working on it.”

 

Peter hears the shuffling outside his door, recognizing it as his neighbor down the hall.  He’s an interesting boy. People go into his apartment at all hours of the day and night. And he’s not unattractive. Plus, until now, he’s left Peter alone.

He waits until the doorbell rings (people get uncomfortable when you answer before they actually ring) and opens the door.

“Hello.”

“Um, hi, I’m your neighbor from down the hall?  307? Well, you know I’m your neighbor because you’ve seen me in the building. Hi, I’m Stiles. Hi.”

The neighbor – Stiles – holds out a hand and Peter shakes it carefully. It’s slightly damp, but he stops himself from wiping his hand on his jeans. “Peter,” he answers.

“Great! Peter! Great…great…name.” He stops and looks flustered for a moment before he apparently remembers why he’s at Peter’s door. “So, look, I know this is kinda weird, but I’m hoping maybe you can help me. I have this bottle of mayonnaise and I can’t open it, it’s really stuck. And then I remembered that you look like you’re pretty strong…” he trails off, looking at Peter’s arms, which are crossed over his chest. He thrusts the bottle at Peter and shrugs.

Peter looks at the young man and takes the bottle. He wipes his hand on his pants and opens the bottle, which actually was pretty tightly sealed. Smiling, he hands it back.

“Wow, that’s terrific! See, I knew you’d be able to open it, when I couldn’t.  I was thinking, hey, my neighbor has those big ol’ guns and…” Stiles blushes, his empty hand reaching out towards Peter’s arm before he stops himself. “So yeah, thanks. And hey, I’m making myself a sandwich, which is why I needed the mayo. If you want to come over, I’ll make lunch and…if you want.” He scratches the back of his head and Peter thinks it’s kind of cute.

“It’s ten o’clock in the morning, Stiles.  I’m not quite ready for lunch yet,” he says quietly, smiling at his nervous neighbor.

“Oh. Oh, I didn’t realize that, I was up late last night, actually up most of the night so my clock’s kind of off. Yeah.”  He shuffles a bit and starts to back up towards his apartment. “Maybe next time?”

“Maybe,” Peter says, smiling as he watches Stiles rush down the hall back to his apartment. He turns before he enters giving Peter one final smile. Peter finds himself smiling when he shuts his door.

 

“Okay, I need another plan,” Stiles says a couple of weeks later. “I’ve asked Peter to open a jar of mayo and a jar of spaghetti sauce.  And invited him to eat it with me afterwards. I can’t do that again, he’s going to start thinking it’s weird.”

Isaac chuckles and says “Start? Because inviting your hot, werewolf neighbor over to eat a bottle of mayonnaise isn’t weird?”

Stiles makes a face at him. “I invited him for lunch and then for dinner. He just smiled and turned me down.”

Erica ruffles his hair and says, “Oh, honey, we just need to find another plan to get his attention.”

 

Peter wrinkles his nose when he gets out of the elevator. He doesn’t even need to be in the hallway by his apartment to know that his neighbor, Stiles, has had his friends over. Somehow, the human is friends with several werewolves and they leave their stink all over the hall. Of course, they probably feel the same way about him, but hey, it’s his building, not theirs.

He’s not expecting to see Stiles leaning against the door of his apartment, glancing up from his phone as Peter approaches.

“Stiles. Problem?”

Stiles looks up from the floor and says, “Hi, Peter. Yeah, kind of.  I locked myself out.”

“Oh dear,” he says, listening to the boy’s heart beat rachet up. “Extra key hidden anywhere?”

“Couple of them. I’m texting some people who have an extra to see if they can come over and let me in.” Stiles raps the back of his head against the door, a small, tight smile on his face.

“Good, hopefully someone will be over soon.” He sniffs the air and says, “Smells like dinner’s on? Hope it won’t burn.”

“It’s okay for now. If I’m not in in about thirty minutes, then I’ll start to worry.”

Peter cocks an eyebrow and says, “I guess you were able to open all your bottles yourself?”

Stiles chuckles while he checks his phone. “No bottles needed on this one. Couple of cans. I’m making stuffed cabbage rolls. My mom’s recipe.”

“Smells good,” Peter answers, trying to be subtle as he sniffs the air. “Your blonde lady-friend has a key?”

“That’s Erica and yeah, she does. She’s also at work now,” Stiles says, and Peter can see him physically stop himself from scratching his head. “I’m hoping Isaac can come through for me. He probably will, but after making me sweat. He’s a dick.”

Peter chuckles and asks, “Is he the tall one with the curls? I thought he might be your boyfriend.”

Stiles wrinkles his nose and says, “Ew, no. We barely get along, mostly it’s a friends-through-other-friends thing.”

“That’s good. It’s not good to be a flirt with others when you have a werewolf as a boyfriend,” Peter says, smiling down at his neighbor.  He offers a hand and pulls Stiles up. “Come on, you can wait in my apartment. If your sort-of friend isn’t here in twenty minutes, I’ll break your door down.”

Stiles grins and follows Peter down the hall to his apartment. “Is it creepy if I say that’s kinda hot?”

“No more creepy than having your friends over-tighten jars so you can bring them over for me to open.” Peter unlocks the door and gestures Stiles inside.

“Hey, it’s unconventional, but I’m here and you’re talking to me!” he grins over his shoulder.

The wolf sighs and shakes his head. “I can tell I’m going to regret this, Stiles.  Hopefully for a very long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello at Tumblr at Rebakitt3n


End file.
